1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a battery pack including a number of lithium ion secondary batteries. The batteries are generally used in conjunction with a protective circuit. The protective circuit is configured to maintain a uniform charging state or prevent overcharge and overdischarge by controlling the rate of charge and discharge of each battery based on the battery's charge level. The protective circuit may be disposed on a protective circuit module (PCM) and electrically connected to battery cells through conductive tabs formed of a material such as nickel.
According to such a configuration, since a hole wider than the thickness of a conductive tab is formed in a PCM, the conductive tab can be easily inserted into and soldered to the PCM. However, when the conductive tab is inserted into the hole and is soldered to the PCM, excess solder material, such as lead, may flow down onto the PCM and interfere with the proper functionality of the PCM since the width of the hole is greater than the thickness of the conductive tab.